Talk:Moebius Strike
Moved from article page This is closer to a build idea than a skill usage tip, but I thought it was a decent idea, so I moved it here: "When you pull off your combo, and the enemy isnt below 50% yet, just hit him a few times then use this skill. Good skill chain is vs casters with this skill, lotus->foxfangs->horns->moebius at 50%->horns->fallingspider then lotus again to replenish energy, and rinse and repeat. Unlikely a caster will live after the falling spider unless healed. (note: if you use 2+ enchantments, lotus is a must.)" — 130.58 (talk) (00:12, 17 June 2006 (CDT)) I think that this skill is far better with Critical Strike than with Horns of the Ox, as with Critical Eye, you will never run out of energy (due to definite criticals from Critical Strike and energy regeneration) and will deal gigantic amounts of damage (see my build A/any Warrior Grinder), and ignoring Turtle Shell --Gimmethegepgun 17:12, 29 October 2006 (CST) Only obtainable "Only attainable with a positive Kurzick faction at the moment." What does this mean? I just capped this skill, and with 10k Kurzick faction, but see no reason I shouldntve been able to with 0. --Ubermancer :I can't come up with a reason for it. I'd think it's just wrong. --68.142.14.3 05:02, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ::I guess whoever posted this line ment that to get to The Eternal Grove you must have kurzick faction. anyway, I'm removing this comment. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:15, 19 June 2006 (CDT) http://guild-hall.net/forum/showthread.php?p=504568#post504568 Does anyone have any information on this boss? Is this another one that Anet forgot about, like the Canthan Ferocious Strike boss? --Lemming 15:28, 20 July 2006 (CDT) :Someone made it up or it was in the FPE more likely — Skuld 15:30, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Why does it have a Dual Attack icon? It should have the Off Hand Attack icon. 70.64.7.224 20:34, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :Because the icon represents the requirement, not the action itself. This is why Golden Phoenix Strike, Black Lotus Strike and Falling Spider have none. --Theeth (talk) 21:00, 23 July 2006 (CDT) Icon Is it just me, or does the icon portray mobius strips around the daggers? -Ellisthion 19:34, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :To me it looks like the purple energy field (?) leaves from the tip of the left dagger and enters the base of the right one. It then leaves the tip of the right dagger and swirls up into the air Frostty1 03:25, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Trivia Would someone mind taking a look at rewording the discription of the Moebius Strip. I'm unhappy about the current description because a Moebius Strip isn't 2-D however I can't come up with an easy to understand alternative (Short of copying the intro from the Wikipedia). --JP 17:27, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :Technically it is 2-dimensional. It cannot lie within a 2-dimensional space, but the shape ITSELF is 2-dimensional, being flat. Similarly, spheres are 2-dimensional. Balls, on the other hand, contain their innards and are thus 3-dimensional. --Carmine 03:31, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :: That would make Circles and Squares 1-dimensional objects? I hear what your saying regarding it being a surface rather than a solid. I think that the issue may lie in which geometry you use but I never really studies Geometries. --JP 04:32, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::: A möbius strip is, mathematically, a Surface; a sphere is too. In layterms, it is a 2D thing existing in 3D space. Technically, a true möbius strip has no thickness, it has no volume, just area. It's like how a circle is a 1D line in 2D space (the actual line has no area, just length). -Ellisthion 05:01, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I removed "two-dimensional", since it's pretty much restating "flat" and "strip", but it's still kind of clumsy. -- Gordon Ecker 00:31, 8 October 2006 (CDT) =Buffed= Looks like Moebius will have a lot more use now with 2 sec recharge as opposed to the usual 8. Hope to see more Moebius builds out there. Oh, and does this skill now recharge Impale? Considering it's no longer a hex and now a skill that does damage. Still, not quite sure if it's considered an 'attack skill'. ~ Melton 01:31, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Moebius->HotO->Moebius->HotO etc etc etc. The target can't do ANYTHING.--Spawn 02:55, 30 October 2006 (CST) ::There still is the need for target to be below 50% HP...though it still sounds brilliant for a finishing 'spike'. The real usage of this skill is to skip lead attacks, and to drop in another dual. Much like the HotO -> Spider -> Twisting Fangs combo. It goes from Dual to Offhand to Dual. Moebius strike gives assassins another opportunity to do that, with the exception of being an elite. There isn't many spike dual attacks that you can use to make moebius extremely effective. ~ Melton 04:18, 30 October 2006 (CST)